The Shaymin's Successor
by Whaddon
Summary: When a fourteen year old by the name of Florai and his older sister Rose begin their adventure across the region of Tulan. It takes a bizarre change as Florai begins to carry the torch for a shaymin. What will happen during their journey is up to fate to decide. Contains Original characters and an original region but will not contain original pokemon


**Whilst I was writing this I had a bit of anxiety from seeing how this first chapter will come out. But I know that almost every other author feels the same way as I did when they first started.**

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon in Tulan, evening began it's descent upon the country slowly engulfing it in shadow and slowly bringing nightfall to the humble region. As evening fell; two youthful trainers were walking down a weathered path leading into an extensive forest, consisting of a copious amount of hardwood trees.

The two trainers walking down the path, one being further along the path, while the other was walking at a slower pace. they had a couple similarities: they were close to being the same age, height, weight and eye colour but that was where the similarities ended between the two.

The one in front was a girl that was normal height for a sixteen year old, her hair was a ruby red color with forest green streaks going through it, she wore a long sleeved faded white polo shirt that was being covered by a cropped black leather jacket with no sleeves, a pair of black jeans covered her legs whilst some red trainers hid her feet from the ground and she had a red flap bag that was resting upon her left shoulder.

The boy was a tad bit shorter than your average fourteen year old and had short blonde hair that went in front of his face, he wore a simple hoodie of an olive green color, faded denim trousers, a pair of black and white trainers and had a camping pack filled with all sorts of daily requisites for the journey.

As they walked down the makeshift road they reached a small clearing within all the trees and bushes, a log was laying on the ground; for the weary traveller to make a short lived abode out of. The boy put the bag down onto the ground as the girl sat down on the log.

"Man all that walking has exhausted me out," the girl said whilst stretching out her arms

"Well Rose if you were in my shoes right now I would be saying the opposite," said the boy who was now panting

The girl named Rose gave out a slight giggled and before looking at her younger brother

"You know Florai we have only been walking for ten minutes since our last break, I am still surprised you haven't fallen into a deep slumber," Rose stated in a mild tone.

To Rose, Florai is a double edged thorn in her side; irritating, obnoxious and annoying, but he comes with a few pros. When Rose was going to begin her journey across the region of Tulan her parents insisted that Florai would follow her as well. Though she was angered by the fact that her younger brother would be following her throughout her own adventure she slowly got used to some of his better aspects, he was good at heavy lifting and insisted on carrying most of the supplies for the journey ahead of them, his knowledge of wild herbs and berries would be a helpful asset as well and the fact that he knew how to be quiet sometimes. Knowing that the pros almost balance out the cons this adventure would be alright.

Rose looked up at the sky which was pitch black, the clouds gave it a nice grey colouring

"It is getting late I say we should set up camp here," Rose suggested as she started to walk to the camping pack.

"Well sis there is a small lodge nearby, maybe if we kept traveling we could get there and have a comfy bed and nice food" Florai proposed as he looked at the map he was keeping his pocket.

"Actually Florai, we will be sleeping here today," Rose then stated now collecting items from the bag

"Trainers do have to sleep in the wild regularly and it would be for the better if we do that more" she then added. Florai gave out a slight sigh and began to walk towards a gap in the trees.

"I shall grab some wood for the fire then," he told rose has began to walk into the darkened woods.

"Do you want tamato berry soup or farfetch'd and noodle soup?" Rose asked her younger brother.

"Tamato berry" Florai answered with.

As Florai began to make it further into the forest, he surveyed his surroundings; from the smallest bush to the biggest tree. He then stopped in his tracks to brush his hair out of his face, he then observed with more detail at the forest, a smile grew on his face as he looked at the beauty of the forest and all its flori. The trees leafs and branches swayed from left to right in the light zephyrs, various bug type pokemon were scurrying around in the darker parts of the forest; only visible by the small gaps in the trees, he saw some ratata scurrying towards a large bush that he presumed to be their home and many wildflowers scattered the ground and gave it a nice color to the luscious green. After looking at the wild beauty that surrounded him he then began to collect sticks for their campfire.

Nature was the first thing that Florai found beautiful in life. When he was around the age of five him and his family went out on a family vacation to a small town near the woodlands. On the first day they were there he decided to take a look around the campsite he will be calling his home for the next two weeks. Whilst he was there he notice something walking through the woods and so he decided to investigate the enigmous entity. He walked through the ever expanding woods until he reached a clearing between all the identical trees, but he lost sight of whoever he was pursuing. As he turned around he asked himself a singular question…

"Which way did I come from?"

If he was a trainer or even an explorer he would've use a knife or a sharp rock to create an indentation in the trees so that he would know what way he had went; alas, Florai was only a simple 5 year old who would be trusted with a knife or have the strength to create a dent in the bark of a tree. So Florai could only do one thing… wait until someone finds him. As he began to devote the unknown amount of time he has to waiting he rested his back up against a tree in the middle of the clearing and began to sit down. As time passed and the sky grew dark, Florai decided to look around at the area around, at first he just saw trees that all looked the same no matter what way he looked at it, but soon he saw the children of nature; all with there own unique quirk and appearance. As time passed Florai had fallen into a light slumber only to be awoken by his sister shaking him about. Ever since that event in the forest Florai has classified nature as beauty ever since.

As Florai was picking us sticks and putting them in a small pile nearby a tree. As he walked further into the forest collecting sticks that have fallen to the floor he thought he noticed a strange glowing between two trees. Being the curious fourteen year old that he was he began to investigate the ominous glowing, squeezing himself between the two trees he the looked at where he was, it was a small room made out of dense foliage and what seemed to be hedges that have grown on their own accord, the grass also had a vibrant colour to it compared to what was outside. After looking around the area he then notice at the back of the room was a small pokemon. It looked like a small rodent with fur white as snow, the creature had stubby legs that seemed to be mildly stained brown from all the travelling it has done, on its back was what seemed to be a grass or a shrub that had a exotic green colour, a pink flower with 6 petals rested on both sides of its head. It seemed to be sleeping but as Florai walked closer it awoke from the peaceful peaceful rest it was having. Green eyes stared at Florai and Florai stared; he was afraid about what it will do to him trespassing on the pokémon's territory and also worried that he had just startled a pokemon that was having a peaceful dream, his breath pattern become more rapid and his heartbeat played on a faster tempo than it normally does. But it all changed when it said something to him.

"Do not be afraid young one" it said telepathically in a soothing tone

After hearing what it said to him his heart and lungs went back to beat they normally were. The voice Florai heard sounded feminine to him and thus began to apologize.

"I am so sorry for walking in on your slumber and putting a stop to any dreams you were having!" Florai politely shouted out.

The pokemon giggled in response before starting to talk again

"You do need to worry young one, I have been waiting for you,"

"What exactly do you mean by waiting for me?" Florai questioned the pokemon

"Sit down, and I shall explain" she adding requesting Florai to sit down and listen to her tale And Florai followed through with it, sitting down crossed legged on the soft grass.

"ever since I was young I have explored the vast world, from its giant fields, the copious forests and the ever expanding sea, helping the land grow but overtime the wrath of time has been catching up me and slowly but steadily I am losing my strength and I cannot travel no more, having not conceived a child to take upon my mantle I have been waiting for someone to become my successor,"

After hearing the pokemon's story, Florai began to think to himself: was there a way to help it or was the answer already written on the walls of fate?

Then the shaymin said something that pushed these thoughts out of his mind.

"Ever since I saw you walk into this part of the forest, I saw something inside of you,"

Florai became more curious with what it was saying.

"I saw that your sight on nature is much more unique compared to what others in the region see and thus I have decided to make you my successor; if you choose to accept that is,"

Florai flabbergasted with what the shaymin just told him he began to think on what the the pokemon meant by successor. Did it mean he would obtain the powers to help nature or did it mean it when it passed on something else would happen. No matter what he thought his mind was set on trying to help it, even if it meant having to accept being its successor. And so after wasting about half a minute thinking on how he could help even though he already knew the answer, he silently nodded his head, sealing the deal with the shaymin.

"I thank you young one," it said as it moved something towards Florai with its left paw.

"Take this and then it shall be done," it finally added before beginning to go back to sleep. Florai grabbed the object with his index finger and thumb. It seemed to be an ordinary seed that you would see flowers grow from.

"I guess I have to sow this somewhere and then it will do the rest?" Florai questioned the shaymin before beginning to turn around.

It let out a small giggle "you shall see young one," was all that it said before it began to lift Florai with its telepathic powers and pushed him outside, only to have him bash into a tree.

Florai then awoke from his sudden collision with the tree, he began to sooth the back of the back of his head and began to think of what just happened, the shaymin, the seed and the story about him being chosen to be its successor. Then he thought more about the shaymin and began to search to where he found its abode; but only to find a sheer amount of shrubbery where there was just once an entrance. Florai then remember what he was supposed to be doing and collected a few more sticks for the fire and began to go back towards the campsite.

As Florai got back to the campsite, Rose looked at her younger and asked him a simple question

"You have been gone for a bit, what took so long?"

Florai decided to not answer to the question and instead put down the sticks in a makeshift fireplace that Rose made using a few stones that were sitting around the place. After setting up a tripod and lighting the fire, Rose then put a tin of tamato berry soup into a pot and then put it onto the tripod to let it get to the proper temperature she liked it at. But her thoughts were not just on how well the soup will do?, but they were also about her brother. Ever since he went out to grab firewood, he has been pretty fatigued and right now he was taking a snooze and almost looked like he was going to fall off the log that he was sitting. Rose feeling worried for her brother tapped his shoulder and asked him about something that was bugging her.

"Florai, you been starting to worry me recently, are you alright?"

Florai reacted by quickly waking up startled as if he just had cold water splashed onto him

"Huh?, did you just say something Rose" he responded with, turning his head to look at his sister only to be given a surprised response.

"Florai, your eyes!" Rose shouted as she stared at vibrant green eyes glowing brightly before he fainted and fell to the ground.

"Florai!," Rose said seeing her younger brother fall to the ground. The glowing that was just only on his eyes began to spread to the rest of his body, Rose then began to extinguish the fire with a bottle of water she had with her, grabbed her bag and picked up Florai in her hands, running in the direction of the lodge that Florai said that was nearby.

"Hey Florai, I guess your idea on what we should do will become a reality" Rose said trying to chip away at the layer of anxiety and fill it in with happiness.

* * *

So that was the first chapter of "the Shaymin's Successor". I hope you enjoyed my first try at a fanfiction. As for what I will do with this author's note section, I might use it to put it some trivia that could be interesting, and also songs that I listened to whilst writing this out

 **Trivia**

I got Rose's name from Guns N'Roses singer Axl Rose.

Florai's name derives from Floraison which is french for bloom or flowering.

This was originally drafted on March 20th, and completed around 2 am on May 12th

 **Songs I listened to whilst writing this**

Close to the Edge by Yes

Echoes by Pink Floyd

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

Civil War by Guns N' Roses

Heart of the Sunrise by Yes

South Side of the Sky by Yes

Corner of the Earth by Jamiroquai

Little L by Jamiroquai

And Space Cowboy by Jamiroquai

* * *

So that was all for today

And I might begin writing the second chapter later today and possibly try to get it out next week.


End file.
